


Fly along with me, I can’t quite make it alone

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Carnival Games, Festivals, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Promptober 2020, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto and Gladio have a date at the Founder’s Day Festival.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Series: Promptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Fly along with me, I can’t quite make it alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.
> 
> ————  
> Promptober Day 16: Flying
> 
> Fic title is from Foo Fighters’ “Learn to Fly”

“Hey Prom, wanna win me that giant stuffed moogle?”

“Oh, huh?” Prompto looks up to where Gladio’s pointing and follows his finger, eyes lighting up when he sees the giant plush hanging at the top of the stall. His eyes lower to the bright neon lights on the top of the stall— “Oh, hell yeah,” Prompto says, cracking his knuckles. “Shooting range. I think I can do that.” He looks up at Gladio and waggles his eyebrows.

Gladio’s solid chest shakes with laughter as he puts his arm around Prompto and squeezes tightly. “Thanks baby,” he purrs, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s blond hair.

“Ooooh, a kiss for good luck? Don’t mind if I do.” Prompto turns and leans up on his tippy toes, closing his pretty blue eyes and puckering his lips.

As if Gladio can resist _that_. He leans down and threads his arm around Prompto’s slender waist and pulls him close, capturing his chapped lips in a fierce kiss, swallowing all of Prompto’s soft moans and whimpers.

“Fuck,” says Prompto as Gladio sets him back down flat on his feet. “Don’t think I can shoot now. Too dizzy.”

Gladio snorts and grins wolfishly, patting Prompto on his pert little ass.

He yelps, blushing. “Gladio, we’re in public...you’re gonna give me a hard-on.” Prompto swallows and looks over to the shooting stall.

“Aw, c’mon,” Gladio coos, bending down so that his breath tickles Prompto’s ear. “If you win me that moogle, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Prompto shivers and bites his lip. He can already feel heat rushing south. He bounces over to the game stall before Gladio can get him worked up anymore.

“Nothin’ to it,” says Prompto, smiling. He pushes the four-foot-tall moogle plush into Gladio’s arms.

“My hero,” says Gladio, bending down to kiss him again. He grabs Prompto’s hand and the two continue to stroll lazily around the Founder’s Day festival, stopping to sample a dozen food stalls. Gladio does the “Test Your Strength!” game, taking the giant hammer in his hands and making the bell at the top ring loudly. Prompto squeals as Gladio hands him the prize—a giant stuffed chocobo.

The two men clutch their giant prizes and wander with full bellies around the festival. They’d shown up with Noct and Iggy, but those two had gone their separate ways over an hour ago. Gladio’s not complaining, though—he loves alone time with Prompto. His hearts swells as he looks at the younger man’s profile—Prompto is his complete opposite, yet Gladio couldn’t think of anyone more perfect. Prompto’s bright, violet-blue eyes are shining at all the hustle and bustle, the crowds of people, the smells of food stalls, the cheering and national anthems sounding over the loudspeakers of the downtown block. He looks like a kid in a candy store—but to Gladio, Prompto _is_ the ultimate eye candy.

“Hey—what about the Ferris Wheel?”

“Huh?” Gladio shakes himself out of his feelings and looks up.

They’ve stopped right in front of the giant ride; it’s empty. Gladio smirks to himself as the gears in his head begin to move. “Sure baby, whatever you want.”

“Oh, _wow_!” Prompto grips the handlebars of the Ferris Wheel car as the ride grinds to a halt. “I feel like I’m flying—like I’m on top of the world,” he murmurs in awe. “It’s so beautiful...”

But Gladio’s not looking at the glittering lights and skyscrapers of Insomnia—he's looking at the one man who makes his heart grow wings and soar. “It sure is,” Gladio says.

Prompto turns and blushes as he sees Gladio staring at him with half-lidded eyes. “Dude,” he says. “You’re being so romantic right now, you’re killing me.”

Gladio grins, licking his lips. “Can’t help it. Hey—didn't I say I’d reward you for getting me Mr. Moogle?”

When the Ferris Wheel completes its circuit, the attendant at the controls pretends not to see a skinny blond grinding on top of a tanned, tattooed hunk in one of the occupied cars. He launches them into the air again, laughing.


End file.
